Generally, a stroke of a steering rack of a vehicle is determined in consideration of two desired goals. First, in order to be prepared for when it is desired to install chains around the tiers, a predetermined gap must be defined between the tire and elements adjacent to the tire. Second, a minimum rotation radius of the vehicle must be able to be reduced such that a driver can easily steer during a U-turn or while parking.
When considering the first requirement, the stroke of the steering rack should be reduced, but when considering the second requirement, the stroke of the steering rack should be increased. In order to satisfy the two contrary requirements, a steering rack stroke adjusting device has been required. Such devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,862 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,862.
Typically, steerable wheels of the vehicle move vertically with respect to the vehicle body in response to the driving conditions of the vehicle. Furthermore, the gap defined between each steerable wheel and the vehicle body to allow for the installation of a chain changes depending on a change in the stroke of the steerable wheel. The present invention takes advantage of this characteristic.